Naruto's Mission: Find the Broken Arrow
by Iloveanime9493
Summary: Now that they have found Aki, container of the 5 tailed beast, they must a another person. An old friend. But will it be as easy as it seems? Especially when someone else is looking for her? Sequel to Naruto's Mission: Bring in the Demon of Love!
1. The Beginning of a New Journey

**Welcome to my first sequel! Naruto's Mission: Find the Broken Arrow! This is the sequel to ****Naruto's Mission: Bring in the Demon of Love!**** So if you haven't read that story first then I suggest you do to understand what is going on. So without further wait, let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

**The Beginning of a New Journey**

"What! Are you serious?"

"Yea, I'm serious"

"I can't believe you!"

"Well your gonna cause its true"

"There's no way"

"Yea, there is"

"Your unbelievable!"

"Your unbelievable! I've never heard of it before."

"I've never met someone who hasn't."

"Well you just did"

"Your lying! You have to be!"

"I wouldn't lie about something like this"

"How can you live without at least having one?"

"I don't know but I am"

"Ok, that's it. Your having one."

"What? I don't want any"

"Well your gonna have some"

"No way! You cant make me!"

"Yes I can and I will! I cont believe you never had ramen before"

"Well I never saw it in the store, Naruto, so I never ate any."

"Aki, you have to have at east one bowl"

"Alright, alright!" If it will get you to shut up, I'll have some."

"Yes! Luckily I carry some with me." Naruto reached into his bag and took out a cup full of ramen.

"All you have to do is add hot water." Naruto quickly got some wood and started a fire. He pulled out a kettle and waited for the water to boil.

"Wow, you sure do come prepare, don't ya naruto?" Aki asked as she watched him take the cup, open it, and poured the water inside.

"Yea of course. I don't go anywhere without it" he said as he gave it to her. Aki took it and looked at the noodles floating around. She sniffed it and took a few noodles and put them in her mouth. She chewed slowly and then swallowed. Naruto watched her as she just stood there with the cup in her hand. Then, as fast as ever, she gabled it all down. Naruot, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Lily, and Kiki watched her finish it under 5 seconds. When was done, she put the emt ramen cup in front of Naruto's face.

"More!" She demanded. He just stood there, eyes wide, looking at it.

"Wow, I've never seen someone eat so much ramen that fast other then Naruto." Kiba said, impressed.

"Yea, Naruto eats more ramen then anyone else in the village." Hinata said also impressed. Naruto shook his head and took the empty cup.

"Uh sure." He said as he reached into his bag and prepared another cup of ramen. As soon as he poured the hot water inside, Aki snatched it and ate it quickly.

"More!" Everyone just looked at her. She notice and got confused.

"What? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"You just ate ramen in under 5 seconds." Kiki said. Aki blushed and scratched the back of her head.

"Well I never thought ramen would taste so good." She said. Naruto grinned.

"Tld ya!" They both smiled at each other and kiba sighed.

"Well if you guys are done eating, we should get going to that village you were talking about." Aki turned around and looked at him.

"You mean the village I last saw her? Mikazuki Village? Its just a few more villages away."

"Ok then we should get going but first, I think some of us need new cloths." Lily said as she looked aki who's outfit still has cuts and blood stains on it. Aki looked at herself and blushed.

"W-Well I guess your right but I'm not the only one!" she said as she pointed back at lily who also have cuts and blood stains.

"Luckily for us, theres a village close by. Maybe they have cloths we can buy." Lily said and looked at Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba.

"I guess you guys need new outfits too." They all shook their heads.

"Naw, we always bring an extra pair." Kiba said with a smirk.

"Lucky! I like my cloth but look what you all did to it!" Aki pouted.

"We had no choice! You made us do it!" Naruto said.

"Couldn't you at least spare my cloths?"

"Well at the time I wasn't worry about your cloths! I was worry about you killing everyone!"

"You could have done it without destroying my cloths!" The two argued as they all walked to the next village. When they enter it, they looked around for a store that had cheap cloth store.

"How about that store over there? It looks like a good store to shop." Hinata said as she pointed to a small and cute store with cloths in the window. They enter and saw all different types of clothing. Shirts, pants, shoes, dresses, skirts, jackets and more. They separated and looked around. Aki went threw a few racks and then gasped.

"Oh my god! I found it! I found my new outfit!" She shouted, getting everyone in the store attention. Aki ran into the dressing room and tried on her new outfit. Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, and Lily (akamaru and kiki stayed outside) walked towards the dressing room. When Aki finally came out, everyone gasped. She was wearing a black tube top with a yellow hooded coat with a short orange/yellow skirt. The skirt came with a loose belt that had square and triangle on it. She had a yellow chocker on with a small orange gem, a kunai patch on her right leg, and a medium size heel boots. The way she looked, made everyone stare with wide eyes.

"Wow, you look…"Naruto couldn't think of anything to say.

"Amazing…"Kiba manage to say. Hearing that, made aki blush.

"T-Thanks" she said, almost a whisper. Kiba just grinned, making her bluish more

"It really does look good on you. If you want to, we could buy it." Lily said. Aki smiled and hugged her tight.

"Oh thank you aunt lily!" She said. Lily smiled at her.

"Ok, now that we found her an outfit, we should get going." Naruto said, heading towards the door.

"Awww! But I wanna look around some more!" Aki whined, "Besides aunt lily doesn't have anything to wear." Lily just looked at herself and giggled.

"Well I guess I cant keep walking around like this now can I?" Aki smiled and looked around for something for her to wear. She kept looking till she found the right outfit.

"This one!" Lily looked at the outfit and smiled.

"Alright, I'll try it on." She walked inside the dressing room and put on the outfit. When she came out, everyone gasped. Lily was wearing a light purple jacket that clipped at the neck and bottom of her breast, the opening looked like a diamond shape. There was a small black tube top underneath it. The jacket had long sleeves with belt buckles above her elbow and the rest of the sleeves below it were split. There was a small curl at the bottom and top of the jacket. She also wore a short purple skirt with a light purple belt. Her shoes were short heeled boots. Everyone stared in awe as they looked at her.

"Its beautiful on you! It even matches your purple hair!" Aki said with a big smile. Lily smiled back.

"You really think so?" Everyone nodded, "Well then I'll get it!" Once she brought it, they all walked towards the door. Hinata scanned the racks as she passed them until stopped at a beautiful gown. Aki saw her looking and gasp again.

"Oh my god, hinata! That would look so good on you! You should try it on." Aki said with a big smile. Hinata blushed and shook her head.

"N-No I don't think so…" she said shyly

"You so would. Come on, lets try it on" Aki grabbed the gown and hinata and shoved her into the dressing room. Naruto saw aki standing outside the dressing room, waiting.

'_What is she doing? Who is she waiting for to come out?'_ he thought as he walked up to her.

"Hey what are you doing?" he asked. Aki looked up at him.

"I'm waiting for hinata. She found this beautiful gown and she's trying it on." Naruto nodded and then both he and aki heard the door open and both of them stared with complete shock. There, standing in front of them was a very beautiful hinata. The gown had a black strap top that, from the front, wrapped around her stomach, The bottom is a silky light blue skirt that went to the floor. She had a light blue see through scarf that wrapped around her arms. Hinata blushed deeply as she looked down. Naruto stood there, eyes wide and mouth wide open.

'_Wow, I never seen hinata look so…gorgeous! She's beautiful but looking at her with this gown now…wow!'_ Naruto thought as he kept staring.

"Oh wow hinata, that looks great on you!" Aki said with a smile.

"T-Thanks" Hinata said. Just then, Kiba and lily came and gasped at hinata.

"My, my, my! Hinata that looks wonderful on you." Lily said.

"Yea, you look hot!" Kiba said with a smirk. With each complement, hinata's face got redder and redder.

"You should get it. It would be awesome for a date." Aki said

"A d-d-date? Oh no! I've never been on a date before." Hinata said.

"There's a first for everything." Hinata thought about it for a moment and then nodded her head.

"Awesome! So let's buy both outfits and get moving. The more we stay here, the more time we waste on finding Natsuki." Aki went to the cashier to pay for her new cloths and so did hinata after she changed out of the gown. Once they paid, they got akamaru and kiki, who were sleeping peacefully till they were woken up, and left the village.

"Nice outfit!" Kiki said, wagging her tail back and forth. Akamaru barked in agreement. Aki giggled.

"Thanks!" Lily smiled

"Ok, so now that we're done here, we better keep moving to the last place you saw Natsuki." She said, seriously. They all nodded and ran off at ninja speed, hopping to find Natsuki. But little did they know, they were being watched in the shadows.

"Well, well, well. Looks like their looking for the princess too." Said one of the person,

"We cant let them beat us to her now can we?"

"Yeah an hey you never know, they might find her." Said another.

"And if or when they do, we'll strike and get what we need." The third one said.

"I cant wait! We are getting do close to the princess!" The forth one said, excited.

"Let's get going and be careful not to be seen or heard. Also keep your chakra well hidden. They have a Hyuuga with them." The first one said. They all nodded and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**Well there ya go! The first chapter of my new sequel story! I know its short but hopefully next time it will be longer. I hope you liked it. I did my best and I hope my other chapters will be awesome!**

**Remember, if you haven't read Naruto's Mission: Bring in the Demon of Love then you will NEVER understand ANYTHING!**

**Please Review! **

**~*Peace!*~ **


	2. Where it began

**Hey thanks for reviewing for the first chapter of Naruto Mission: Find the Broken Arrow! I really appreciated that. Now lets get down to business shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I wish I own Naruto but sadly I don't.**

* * *

**~*Where it began*~**

Naruto and the gang ran through the forest trying to reach the village before night fall. Aki lead the way and the others followed behind. They were all quiet since no one could think of something to say. Then finally Kiba decided to break it.

"So tell us, what is Natsuki like anyway?" he asked. Aki looked at him and smiled.

"She's only the best friend in the whole ninja world!" she said, "She is nice, sweet, generous, strong, brave, kind, helpful, funny, can sing really well, and is always there for me no matter what."

"Wow, she sounds like a wonderful person." Hinata said smiling and aki smiled back, nodding her head.

"Yup she sure is! Once I see her again, I'm going to give her a big hug and never ever let go." Aki said thinking about it.

"Well I'm sure you will be able to do that soon." Lily said.

"Yeah and then we can all go back to the village together." Naruto said his goofy smile. Aki face forward, a little upset.

"Yeah…right" she said and the rest of the time was silent once more.

**-/-**

**The Mikazuki Village**

Once they reached the gate of the village, they walked in and Aki gasped.

"No way…this place…its different now." She said, shocked. The village was bigger then it was before. There used to be smaller houses and little stores. Now there bigger buildings and a lot more stores. Everyone stared in awe. It was an amazing village. They looked around at the building, the stores and the people.

"Wow, this village has changed so much." Aki said looking from building to building.

"This place seems very popular considering how many are here." Kiba said looking at all of the people. The whole place and 2x times the people then Kohona.

"I'll say…so where do we start looking?" Kiki asked.

"That is a good question. Aki, do you know anyone here." Lily asked. Aki paused and thought about it. Then a light bolb appeared over her head as she snapped her fingers.

"Yeah, there was this old woman who owned a food market! She was very kind to me and Natsuki and always gave us a discount." She said with a smile, "Me and Natsuki really liked her and we sometimes helped her with store." Lily nodded and looked at all the markets.

"Do you remember the name of the store. Hopefully the name is still the same." She said.

"It was called _'The Land of Food'_" Aki said. So they started looking around. They passed many stores but none of them said _'The Land of Food'_. Aki sighed and sat on a bench near by.

"I cant believe that it is gone! That was the best and cheapest place to get food. Plus the owner was a sweet old lady who used to be a konochi." She said, getting lost in old memories.

"Hmmm maybe the name changed. That might be the reason why we cant find it anywhere." Kiki said. Aki gasped and clapped her hands together.

"Your right! She might have changed the name which means there is still hope!" She picked up the little wolf and kissed her on her cheek.

"Alright lets keep searching!" Naruto said and they all nodded their heads. Once again, the ran around, going into all the stores looking for the old woman till the reached the last store. It was called "Food Paradice".

"This is the last store. If she is not here then she might have passed away." Aki said, a little sad just thinking about something like that. They all entered the store and gasped at what they saw.

Food was everywhere. Everywhere you turn, you would see food. Normal stores would have other things like books, pans, hair thing and more. But this was filled with nothing but food. It had all types of food; some food that they haven't seen before. The group stared in awe as they slowly walked around.

"Wow, this place is amzing! I've never seen so much food in one place beore." Naruto said, looking in different directions.

"Yeah I know! This must be it! This must be where she is! So she really did rename her store." Aki said, smiling. An employee walked up to them with a smile. She has shoulder length orange hair with a white head ban that has some of her hair covering it. She was wearing a white jacket that has her name on the corner of her left.

"Hi, my name is Zena Sohma. How may I help you?" Zena asked.

"Um we were wondering if we can speak with the owner." Lily asked Zena nodded.

"Sure just hold on so I can go get her." She said and ran off.

"Oh boy I cant wait to see her again!" Aki said excited, "Its been so long since I last saw her. She was the sweetes old lady in the village."

"Well I also cant wait to see her." Lily said with a soft smile.

Just then, Zena came back with an old lady with a cane. The woman had long gray hair wearing a long dark blue kimoto with a dragen on it. When the old woman saw Aki, a smile appeared on her face.

"Oh my! Well if it isn't my favorite costumer!" Aki ran up to her and hugged her.

"Its so good to see you again." Aki said, smiling, "How have you been?"

"Quite good since I'm still alive." She joked. Aki let go so the old woman could look at the others.

"Well who are these good looking people?"

"Oh their my friends! This is my Aunt Lily." Aki pointed to the purple hair woman who bowed.

"Its very nice to meet you." Lily said and the old woman nodded.

"And this is kiba." Aki pointed at kiba who smiled, "and this is his dog akamaru." Akamaru barked.

"My, what a big dog you have. You must be feeding him well." The woman said.

"Over here is kiki." The little wolf looked up and smiled.

"Nice to meet ya!" The old woman gasped.

"A talking wolf! You don't see those kind of wolfs walking around." Kiki nodded.

"Yup, I'm one of a kind."

"Yea, yea. Anyway, this is Hinata." Aki pointed to Hinata who smiled and waved.

"Well aren't you just cute." Hinata blushed at the old woman comment.

"T-Thank you."

"And last but not least, Naruto!" Naruto grinnewd.

"Hey!" he said and the woman smiled.

"Its nice to meet you all. My name is Nana and I'm the owner of this wonderful store." Everyone smiled at her.

"Um grandma nana. We have a question to ask you." Aki said. Nana looked at her.

"What is it sweet heart?" Aki looked down sadly and then back up.

"Do you know what happen to Natsuki?" Nana smile dropped and there was a long pause before Zena coughed.

"I um should get back to work." And with that said, she ran off. The silence lasted a few more minutes and the nana sighed again and looked at Aki.

"Lets go in the back where no one can hear us." Everyone followed Nana to the back of the store and into her office. It was medium size office with a desk, bookself, chairs, lamps, trash can and office supplies.

"Please sit." Nana gestured to the three chairs in front of her desk. Lily, Aki, and Hinata took the seats and Naruto and Kiba stood by the door as if protecting it.

"Ok now you tell us." Lily asked. Nana nodded and sighed sadly, looking down at her desk.

"Well Aki and Natsuki were the best customers I've ever had. They would help out here when they were done shopping even though I told them they didn't have to. They did a great job and always worked hard with a smile on their face.". She chuckled as she pictured two happy girls laughing and smiling while working hard.

"Yeah I remember that. Me and Natsuki would sometimes have a contest to see who can do more work faster. Natsuki would always win. I could never keep up the pace. Its still a mysterious how she did it all." Aki said.

"Yes, she was a hard worker. I miss her so much…" Nana said she sighed sadly again. Aki took nana's hand in hers and looked into her eyes.

"Please tell me…tell me what happen?" Aki was on the vedge of tears. Nana was quiet for a few minutes before she nodded.

"Ok, I'll tell. You deserve to know." Nana took a few breaths, "It all started like a regular day. Nothing special. Natsuki came into the stare, buying the groceries."

**…**

_Natsuki came inside the store with a smile on her face like always. Nana was putting a few cans on the shelves when she saw one of her favorite ninja._

"_Well hello there Natsuki!" she said, "Here to do some shopping." Natsuki nodded._

"_Yup! I wanna cook something special for dinner tonight." Natsuki said. Nana nodded her head._

"_So where is aki?"_

"_Oh she is off training near the waterfall again. She has been training hard." Nana smiled._

"_I bet she is. How about you? You've been training hard as well.? Natsuki nodded._

"_Of course! I'm getting better with my aim. I can always hit my target." She said proudly._

"_Well that is good to hear." Nana said._

_Natsuki smiled and went off to get her ingredients. Then all of a sudden, Natsuki heard screaming from outside. Natsuki looked out the window and gasped. She saw buildings on fire, people running around and some on the ground, not moving at all._

"_What is going on out there Natsuki?" Nana said walking over towards to her._

"_Someone is attacking the village." She said, "This isn't good at all. We need to get out of here."_

"_We can exit the building from the back." Nana said, pointing towards the back door._

"_You go ahead. I just need to see who is doing this." Natsuki said, grabbing her bow from her back. Nana stared in shock._

"_No you cant do that! We must both escape!" Nana said but Natsuki just shook her head._

"_I must go. This village has been very kind to me and aki and I cant just run away. I want to stop this." Natsuki said as she opened the door._

"_Please Natsuki don't do this! What about Aki?" Nana shouted. Natsuki turned and smiled sadly._

"_If I don't make it, tell aki I'm sorry and that she must take care of herself." With those words said, she took her bow and arrows and ran out the door just as nana shouted her name._

**…**

"And that was the last time I ever saw her." Nana said, looking down.

The room was completely quiet. No one said anything. They all sat there in the unbearable silence.

"So that was the very last time you saw Natsuki? When she ran out the door?" Lily asked and nana nodded.

"Yes that is correct."

"So you didn't follow her?" Naruto asked. She looked at him.

"What could I do? I'm just an old retired ninja. I wouldn't be much help. All I could do was protect myself." Nana said, "That was all I could do. Just protect and run…run away and leave Natsuki to fight on her own. Its all my fault. I should have stayed and tried to help her as much I could but all I would do is get in the way."

"It is not your fault. She wanted to protect you and the village." Hinata said softly.

"Yeah I bet she was happy and relieve knowing that you were safe." Kiba said and they all nodded except aki whose head has been lowered since the end of the story. They all notice and turned to look at her.

"Aki? Are you ok?" Lily asked, touching her back gently.

"Did she…did she really do that?" aki said, almost a whisper.

"Yes she really did. Natsuki went out there to face whoever it was destroying this place." Nana said.

"Without anyone to help? To back her up?"

"I'm not sure if anyone helped her since I didn't get to see." Aki nodded.

"She didn't even send me a message with her arrows. She could have. She could control her arrows with her chakra and send it towards me." A tear ran down her cheek.

"I don't think she had time to – " But Nana was cut off when Aki stood up quickly and slammed her hands on the desk. Many tears were falling bur she had a furious face on.

"Oh course she had time! She always had time! She could have quickly shot an arrow to me and I would have quickly came!" She shouted, "There is always time to get help! It would have been quick with arrows combine with chakra and I bet she knew that." Aki closed her eyes and she slide to the floor as she cried even harder.

Everyone was shocked by her sudden outburst but got over it when she fell to the floor. Lily squatted next to her and rubbed aki's back.

"Natsuki must have had a good reason why she didn't call for you." She said softly.

"Yeah maybe she was in a rush and didn't think about it." Naruto said. Aki looked up at him with her teary eyes.

"Then why did she tell grandma nana to tell me that she was sorry and to take care of myself?" Naruto didn't say anything.

"She knew she wasn't coming back. She knew something bad was going to happen to her." Aki said and cried in her hands and everyone looked down.

**-/-**

Everyone decided it was time to hit the rode. Naruto, Hinata, Kiba , Aki, Lily, Akamaru, and Kiki stood outside the store.

"Well its time we continued our journey." Naruto said.

"Yes well it was good seeing and meeting all of you." Nana said with a smile. Everyone waved good-bye except for Aki who was still looking down. Nana looked at her and walked over.

"I'm sure she is still alive out there and is waiting for you to come find her." She said. Aki looked up and smiled a little bit.

"Yeah." Aki hugged her one last time.

With one final wave, they walked out of the village.

"Ok so where do we go now?" Naruto asked.

"To where Natsuki and I use to live." Aki said. They walked a few miles before they reached their destination. But they all gasped at what they saw.

Where the small cottage was suppose to be, there was only ashes and burnt grass.

"What happen?" Hinata asked in shocked.

"What's going on here?" Kiba asked.

Aki stood there speechless till she could find her voice.

"The cottage…my home…its…gone!"

* * *

**Ohhhhhh looks like its getting good! Wonder whats going to happen next? REVIEW!**

**~*Peace*~**


	3. Natsuki's Arrow

**Miss Me? I missed you and did my story! Sorry for the late update. I was just hoping I'd get more review but looks like that wasn't going to happen anytime soon so I guess I'll just do this chapter and hope more people review.**

**Disclaimer**: **I think we all know who really owns Naruto. Cause it's certainly not me**

* * *

**~*Natsuki's Arrow*~**

Aki stumbled towards the remains of her old home and fell down on her knees. She stared in horror at the burnt grass and wood. Her bottom lip trembled and a tear fell down her cheek.

"H-How? W-Why?" she managed to say, "How did this happen? WHY did this happen?"

"By the looks of this, I'm guessing it was done a month or two ago." Lily said looking around.

"I can't get a good scent of the person who did this." Kiba said as he and akamaru sniffed around.

"Maybe it was an accident. Maybe the person didn't mean to." Hinata said putting her hand on Aki's shoulder.

"No it was defiantly not on accident." Lily said, "If it was, they would have tried to put it out. There is no sign of someone doing that. Meaning someone did this on purpose."

"Why would someone want to do something like this? No one in the village hated me or Natsuki." Ali said as she got up and dusted off the dirt on her.

"Maybe it is was the Akasuki." Kiba said.

"But how did they know about my home?" Aki asked and kiba didn't say anything.

"Could it be Natsuki who did this?" Kiki said, sitting down.

Aki snapped her head towards the wolf. "Natsuki would never do that! This is where we spent most of all our lives here. There is no way she burn down our home." She snapped and kiki flinched.

"I'm sorry. I was just saying." Kiki said sadly.

Aki sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I'm sorry. I just can't believe that the place where I and Natsuki lived is completely destroyed. And there is no trace on who did it at all. I just want my questions answered."

Lily put her hand on shoulder. "I know dear, I know. But right now lets all look around for some clues on whoever did this."

Every nodded their heads in agreement and started to look around. They looked for 30 minutes and found nothing. Then Hinata saw something two yards away with her byaugun. She walked towards the object and when she got close enough, she gasped. Naruto heard it and ran over to her.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" he asked, worried. Hinata pointed to the tree in front of them. He looked and his eyes widened.

On the tree was an arrow.

Naruto yanked it out of the tree and looked at it closely. It looked like an ordinary arrow except it had different kinds of design on it.

"What the…? What the hell is that?" Naruto asked.

Just then, everyone else came over and looked at the arrow. Aki gasped and took it.

"This…This is…Natsuki's arrow!" she said and everyone's eyes widened.

"I-It is?" kiki said, staring at it.

"Yes, I recognize her arrow anywhere. She loves designing her arrows, making it different and special from the others." Aki looked at its design which was carved with a small knife or needle. "But what is it doing over here? Before I left this place to look for natsuki, I looked all around here, looking for some kind of clue but found nothing."

"Do you think she came back here and saw what happen and went off to find who really did this?" Kiba wondered out loud.

"Possibly, I'm not sure, but now that we have one of her arrows. We could trace her scent and finally locate her." Lily said, taking the arrow and letting akamaru and kiki sniff it. When both got a good smell, they sniffed around until they got it.

"She was heading west from here." Kiki said, "The arrow was pointing in the direction she went in."

"It's like she left it just for Aki to find." Hinata said. Aki looked at her and then the arrow.

'_Did you really leave it just for me, natsuki?'_ she thought.

"The scent is faint but still there. We better follow it fast before it disappears." Kiba said and everyone nodded before they ran off. Just as they left, the shadow figures jumped out of their hiding place.

"Looks like they found her." The first figure said.

"Yes! Finally! I thought they would never find her." The second figure said.

"They didn't find her, just her scent." The third figure said.

"But when they find her, we will strike." The fourth figure said.

"That's right. Now let us go and find our princess." Said the first figure and they disappear.

-/-

It started to get dark so naruto and the gang stopped and set up camp. They had fried fish with a nice toasty fire. They all surrounded it, eating peacefully.

"So tell us more about Natsuki." Hinata said.

"Yeah, I want to know more about her." Naruto said.

"Aki nodded. "Ok. Natsuki was born on Sept. 14. Ten days after my birthday. She loves to sing and dance and cook. She's really a good at cooking. One time, she told me that she was going to be a chef and own her own café."

"Wow, she sounds like the kind of person who knows what she wants." Kiba said.

"She is that kind of person. She's also very kind and generous and helps anyone in need."

"That's so cool! I can't wait to meet her!" Kiki said, wagging her tail back and forth.

"Whenever I was sad, she always found a way to make me smile and laugh. She's one of a kind and no one can ever replace her."

Lily smiled softly. "Well when we finally find her, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you again."

Aki smiled. "Yeah."

It started to get dark and late so they all called it a night. The girls got one tent and the guys got another. In the middle of the night, hinata snuck out of her tent and walked off. Naruto, who had trouble sleeping, heard noises and decided to check it out. He crept out of the tent and followed the noise. He saw a figure ahead of him and shouted at it.

"Hey you!" he said. The person 'eep!' and then tripped forward. Naruto ran towards the person and he gasped as he saw a very familiar indigo hair.

"Hinata, are you okay?" he asked as he knelt down next to and helped her sit up. She moaned a little bit and kept her eyes closed so the dirt on her face doesn't get in her eyes.

"Yeah I think so." She said and Naruto wiped the dirt off her face. When there wasn't any dirt left, she opened her eyes and looked at Naruto. They stared at each other for few minutes before looking away.

He glanced at her. "So what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

She looked at him. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk. I saw a waterfall nearby so I wanted to check it out. What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep as well. Mind if I join you?" Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Sure!"

They both walked quietly towards the waterfall. When they finally reached it, they stared in awe as they looked at water being lit up by the moonlight. The water looked like it was glowing.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Naruto said with his goofy smile. Hinata nodded.

"Yeah." Naruto looked at her with a sly look.

"How about we take a swim?" he suggested and hinata stared at him in shock.

"W-What! B-But it is too cold and we don't have any swimwear." She said nervously.

"That's okay, we can just swim in our underwear." He said and started to strip. Hinata's face turned red from the neck up.

"W-W-What are you doing? Put you c-cloth back on!" she said, feeling like she was about to have a heart attack.

Naruto finished taking off his pants, revealing is ramen boxers. "Come on! Let's take a swim!"

He backed up a few steps and then ran towards it, jumped with his body curled up in a ball.

"Cannon Ball!" He shouted and made a big splash. Hinata backed away quick enough to get away from the water. Naruto popped up from the water and smiled.

"Come on in! The water is great!" he said with a smile. Hinata started to fidget, unsure if she should join him or not. But that would mean she would have to strip down in front of Naruto!

'_Oh no I think I'm going to faint.'_ She thought as she started to feel a little dizzy. A wave of water was splashed on her and she gasped. She looked over at the culprit who was grinning from ear to ear.

"If you won't get in, I'll just bring the water to you!" Naruto said and splashed more water on her. She shrieked as the water hit her again. Her cloths were getting wet and she didn't want to sleep in wet clothing…

"Um Naruto-kun?" she said and he looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"C-Can you turn around for a minute?" She blushed and he shrugged and turned around just in time to hide his blush.

Hinata slowly removed her jacket and then her top. She looked over at Naruto who had her back facing her. She took a deep breath and removed her pants and shoes. Now she was only wearing her bra and underwear. Slowly, she got into the water without making a sound and then came up with an idea. Since Naruto was still turned around, she got some water and splashed it at naruto who jumped and shouted in surprise. He quickly turned around to see hinata giggling. He narrowed his eyes and gave her an evil grin which send shivers down her spine.

"So that's how you want to play huh?" he said and she nodded confidently with a smile.

"Yes that is exactly how I want to play."

Naruto got ready to splash her. "Alright you asked for it!"

He splashed her and she splashed him back which turned into splashing water war filled with laughter and shrieks.

Soon they got tired and decided it was time to go back. They picked up their dry cloths and carried them back; if they put on their cloths now, they would get them soaked.

"That was fun!" Naruto said with a grin. Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Yes it was." Naruto glanced over at her and hinata glanced over at him. When their eyes met, they quickly looked away.

"W-We should do this again some time." Hinata said.

"Y-Yeah that sounds like a great idea." Naruto said.

When they got back, they said good night and went into their tents.

-/-

After they ate, cleaned up and packed up, they continued with their journey. It was a nice sunny day and it was nice enough to take a walk but they didn't. They rushed off towards Natsuki's scent as quickly as possible, afraid of losing it. As they went Aki looked at Natsuki's arrow and thought about the day she wanted to make her arrows unique.

_**...**_

Aki was practicing her sword fighting skills when natsuki rushed out of their cottage home with an arrow in her hand.

"Aki! Aki! Look what I just did!" she shouted out. Aki paused her movement and turned to look at her best friend who had a huge smile on her face.

"What is it?" Aki asked, putting her sword away.

"Look!" Natsuki put the arrow close to aki's face and she had to lean back to get away from the point.

"What?" she took it and looked at it. "I don't see anything."

Natsuki shook her head. "You have to look closely at it to see it."

Aki examine the arrow and saw small designs on it. There were mostly swirls but there were also stars, suns, and moons on it as well. Aki stared at it in amazement.

"Wow this is so cool! How did you do this?" Aki asked still looking at the well design arrow.

"Well it took forever to make. It's difficult carving those on it but I managed to do it somehow."

"You sure did." Aki said, smiling, "This is great! You're so amazing natsuki. I could never do anything like this."

Aki handed the arrow back and natsuki took it and looked at it.

"I'm sure you could. Hey, how about I teach you? I'm sure you'll get the hang of it!" she said with a smile.

Aki's eyes got wide. "What! No way! I can never do that!"

Natsuki chuckled and grabbed her hand. "Don't worry, as long as I'm the one teaching you, you can do it in no time."

Aki sighed and grinned as she shook her head.

"I might as well since you probably won't stop till I do it.

Natsuki grinned knowing that she won.

"Come on, lets get started." She said as she pulled aki into the house to learn the art of arrow design which ended badly since aki kept breaking the arrows. Every time she broke it, Natsuki said she has to get her new ones. That made things even harder but still they both ended up having fun.

_**...**_

"Aki, Aki, Aki!"

Aki snapped out of her trance and turned to look at the person who was calling her name. It was Naruto.

You okay?" he asked. Aki stared at him and then nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine." She smiled and he smiled back. When she turned back, her smiled disappeared and was replace with a sad frown. She looked up the sky and sighed.

'_Where are you, Natsuki? I miss you…'_ she thought and then looked forward with a confident look_. 'Don't worry; I'm coming for you so wait for me.'_

* * *

**Sorry for the late update but hey, don't worry! More will come sooner than you think!**

**Please Review!**

**~*Peace*~**


End file.
